


12. Last words (i love you forever more)

by Star_catz1219



Series: Soulmate Alphabet [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Soulmates, Swearing, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_catz1219/pseuds/Star_catz1219
Summary: Soulmate au where the last words your soulmate says to you are on your arm, so you don't know you're soulmates until the last words are spokenThe battlefield is loud.A little bit of platonic/sibling love with Klaus and Diego at the end (NO romance)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Soulmate Alphabet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121744
Kudos: 29





	12. Last words (i love you forever more)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 12 of my soulmate alphabet
> 
> Tw:  
> Character death  
> Sad  
> Crying  
> Mentions of war  
> Swearing  
> Blood mentions  
> Gun mentions  
> Bullets
> 
> Enjoy!

The battlefield was loud.

As Klaus ducked under the makeshift wall built out of dirt, he winced at the noise. He looked over at Dave and grinned, the other man smiling back. Sure, they were in a war, but they were together, and that's all that mattered. More gunfire ran out across the field, and Klaus turned back and raised his gun. He continued to shoot at the enemy, with other soldiers surrounding him, most seasoned professionals and all too young, truly, to be in such a war. 

After a few minutes of fighting, he glanced over and saw Dave slumped over, limp. Klaus crawled over, so that he was closer to the man. He paled, catching sight of the blood that pooled around Dave's middle. A bullet.

Klaus yelled, as loud and as desperate as he could.  
"Medic! Medic! Please, we need a medic…"  
His voice trailed off, knowing help wouldn't arrive in time. Dave was barely conscious, staring up at Klaus with glazed eyes. There was no way he was going to make it. 

Klaus looked at him, tears streaming down his face, just as Dave began to speak. 

"K-Klaus...I...I love you"  
"I love you too, Dave"

A burning sensation reached Klaus' arm. He pulled back his sleeve, just in time to see the words "Klaus, I love you" make their way onto his forearm in a beautiful script. Klaus' panic increased, and he rushed to get Dave's sleeve, only to see his own words make their way onto his lovers, his soulmates, arm.

"No, no, no, shit, this can't happen, no!" he muttered, only to look back at Dave. The man looked up at him and smiled, before placing a hand on Klaus' cheek. Klaus held it for a moment, before the arm went limp in his grasp.

Klaus sat there for a moment, in shock. There was no way that Dave could be…  
He sighed, moving Dave's arm to lay over his chest, before closing his lover's lifeless eyes. He pressed a quick kiss to Dave's forehead, and sat there, in the middle of the war, and mourned his beloved. 

When the battle was over, he would carry Dave into the base, and take him into the infirmary, where they would count him with the dead. But for now, he was here, with Dave, as he cried over his soulmates dead body as the war raged on.  
…

Once he was back to 2019, Klaus felt empty. Normally, he would have gone right to drinking and getting high as a means to forget, but he hoped if he was able to get clean he could see his soulmate again. Everyone else who lost their soulmate would never get this chance, but Klaus was willing to make the most of it. 

He went to Diego, the most likely of his siblings to deal with his strange antics. His brother was hesitant, but Klaus convinced him to tie him up in a chair to make sure he wouldn't be able to get any substances to make himself drunk or high. 

As he was tied up, Diego questioned him. Why was he trying to get clean? He answered him, told his brother we wanted to visit someone. "Dad? That old bastard? I thought you already tried?" Diego had asked, and Klaus shook his head. "No...my soulmate" he admitted, trying not to cry, both from missing his soulmate and withdrawal. Diego hummed in sympathy, before leaning over and seeing the words written on his arm, spoken before his soulmate died. 

"What was her name? You must miss her" 

"His name...was Dave."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr starcats1219 for more!  
> Let me know if I should change anything!


End file.
